


When A Hunk Walked Into A Convenience Store Conveniently

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, STAY AWAY KIDS YOU'RE WARNED, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, a whole chunk of porn, they do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas <em>needed</em> him. Inner lust surging like a tidal wave fueled by his teenage hormones. Now that he thought of it, it was already two days since his last fuck, and now he needed another to satiate him. And now this beefy piece of hunk just arrived on the right time. Thomas <em>will</em> have him. Game <em>on</em>.</p><p>or</p><p>A full on PWP. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Hunk Walked Into A Convenience Store Conveniently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for a friend of mine. Happy Birthday Rey!! Hope you enjoy it :P
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously? Look at the stuffs I write, it ain't official, and it ain't holy too.

Working part-time at a convenience store, especially the night shift post-midnight, was very boring. Ironically, Thomas worked so _he_ wouldn’t get bored as a student studying at a boarding school at a foreign land. On great weekends, there were sufficient customers coming in to keep him busy. But on weekdays, it would be considered lucky if there were _at least_ one customer stopping by every hour.

But it wasn’t those lucky weekdays.

Thomas blew the bubblegum until it was before the popping threshold before tonguing it back into his mouth. Absentmindedly chewing the gum as he slid through the feeds on his deserted Facebook timeline. Most of his “friends” on Facebook were asleep, save for some late-night-study-nerds that _never ever_ post anything. What’s the point of having a Facebook if they never interact with anyone at all? Thomas shuddered with the thought of them becoming creepy cyber stalkers that had notifications on for people they obsessed over.

His legs were propped up on the counter as he laid back like he owned the store. One of the earbuds blasting music into his left ear, leaving his right ear vacant for the ‘ding’ of the entrance in case some customer waltzed in miraculously at this late at night.

He planted his feet back down on the floor, letting out a bored yawn. Glancing at his phone to look at the time, Thomas noted that he had almost an hour before Newt would switch the shift with him. He let out a grumble as he propped his head up with the knuckle of his hand as he stared blankly at one spot.

So far, only one pair of young couple came in a few minutes into his shift. They looked beyond flustered as a bottle of lube and a medium-sized condom were gingerly placed on the counter. Thomas swore their faces were as red as tomatoes as he scanned the items with a bored face.

“That would be $3.25,” Thomas told them monotonically. “Would you like a plastic bag?” he asked compulsorily with a dead flat tone as he accepted the five dollar from the guy’s shaky hand.

“U- _uh…_ no t-thank you.” And before Thomas could give back the change and the receipt, the guy grabbed the items in one hand and the girl’s arm in the other before they hightailed out of the store, leaving Thomas slightly dumbfounded.

 _Virgins._ Thomas scoffed in his mind as he recalled that scene. It was amusing to say the least to see how he was once like that too. But since then, he became pretty shameless with his hormonal sex drive. Screw others’ opinions, he had _needs_.

_Ding._

Thomas immediately perked up and adjusted himself to seem more professional as a person walked through the automatic slide doors. Instinctively his eyes drifted to the newcomer, subconsciously checking the person out.

Oh.

 _Fuck yeah._ Thomas thought as a side of his lips quirked upwards in mischief.

The newcomer was an Asian _hunk_. Thomas eyed from him from top to bottom. Raven hair jetted upwards into a differentiated Mohawk. Sharp jawlines framing the handsome face with thin kissable lips. Tanned skin shone like sweet honey in the lights. Broad shoulders as a sign of masculinity. Ripped arm muscles stretching the rolled-up sleeves of his white office shirt like they were to be torn anytime soon. Wide hips that Thomas would gladly wrapped his legs around. Those thighs and calf muscles barely visible under black slacks, leaving Thomas imaginative with how strong his _thrusts_ will be.

 _Oh yeah._ Definitely Thomas’s type as a part of his body reacted accordingly.

Their eyes connected and Thomas like how dark his eyes were. Cheekily Thomas sent a wink to the hunk. He got a surprised raised brow before the Asian broke eye contact to dive into an aisle out of Thomas’s vision.

Thomas _needed_ him. Inner lust surging like a tidal wave fueled by his teenage hormones. Now that he thought of it, it was already two days since his last fuck, and now he needed another to satiate him. And now this beefy piece of hunk just arrived on the right time. Thomas _will_ have him. Game _on_.

The customer entered his vision once more as he swerved into another aisle at the back of the store furthest from Thomas. A small pile of grocery in those buffed arms of his, which could easily able to pin Thomas down if he wanted. Thomas’s dick stiffened even more at the thought. It seemed that the hunk was done with his shopping as he paced towards the counter, towards _Thomas_. And Thomas refused to break the eye contact when the muscular one was staring right at him. In fact Thomas put on his bedroom eyes by slightly enlarging his eyes to make them seem more innocent.

A few items were placed on the counter by the hunk, a few cooking ingredients and snacks, nothing out of the usual. “Hi,” Thomas greeted with an easy-going grin as he started to scan the items with a slower than usual pace.

Once again the Asian raised his brows in mild surprise. “Uhh… hello?”

“Overtime huh?” Thomas guessed based on the office attire.

“Yeah…” The other looked slightly confused at where this was going.

“Bet you wanna find some way to _relieve_ some of that stress huh?” Thomas confidently gazed at the hunk, seductively biting his bottom lip. That stirred a reaction, the Asian slowly checked Thomas out. Thomas gave up on the items scan as he let the other do his thing. When the gaze drifted back to Thomas’s eyes, Thomas sent a wink, one hand blindly moved to take one condom that he knew where it was, “And don’t you wanna add this to your shopping list?” Thomas gave a slow wave at the item in his hand before adding on with a sinful tone, “ _Sir?_ ”

Before he knew it, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and Thomas was pulled into a bruising kiss, with both of them meeting in the middle of counter. _Fuck yeah!_ Thomas thought as a tongue forced itself into Thomas’s mouth. But the kiss barely lasted a few seconds from the awkward angle as they parted their mouths.

“ _Where?_ ” the hunk asked in a husky tone.

Thomas grinned as he untangled his shirt from the grip, slithering his way out of his spot with the condom in hand. He gave a come-hither gesture at the other person as he walked towards the storage room, making sure he swayed his hips as he did so. The answering echo of the dress shoes were all Thomas’s needed as a confirmation.

Thomas opened the door to the storage, he entered then flicked on the lights. The hunk followed him obediently then closed and locked the door. Thomas found himself pushed up against a shelf in a snap, a mouth instantly covering his own as they swapped saliva in a filthy kiss. Two hands gripped Thomas’s hips while Thomas tangled and messed up the stylish hair. Embarrassing smacking noises echoed the air as Thomas put his effort struggling to win dominance over the kiss. But the other pulled his hips into a grind that made Thomas lost the fight with a groan forced out of his throat.

They parted and Thomas felt the breath of the chuckle onto his cheeks. _This guy is competitive._ Thomas noted as heat started to fill his cheeks, it was rare for Thomas to be overpowered. He _is_ a power bottom, mind you. But Thomas certainly wasn’t complaining when the dark-haired hunk attacked the column of Thomas’s neck. Instead, Thomas exposed his neck for the other to bite. A shudder ran through Thomas’s body when his sensitive spot was found. The other must have felt the shudder when the same spot was mercilessly attacked.

Not the one to lose so fast, Thomas held his voice in his throat even when he was sure that a bruise would definitely spot on that area. A growl was heard before Thomas was pulled into another grind simultaneously with a bite on the sensitive spot. That created a small hitch in Thomas’s breath.

Satisfied with the result, the Asian pulled back slightly to stare at Thomas’s slightly flushed face, “I _will_ make you _scream_ ,” he promised in a deep baritone that resonated through their attached torso.

“I would like to see you try,” Thomas retorted with a smirk.

The hunk huffed in irritation of Thomas’s arrogance, “Strip,” he commanded.

“Gladly.”

As per imagined, the hunk looked fucking hot. When the other started unbuttoning his shirt, Thomas’s eyes feasted on those chest muscles and abs. And when the pants were off, those thighs definitely concealed extreme _fucking_ power in them. Then the boxer was seductively tugged slowly downwards, making the hard-on to smack the hard abs in recoil when it was tugged past the threshold, and the boxer was a pool on the ground. Thomas’s eyes immediately glued at the dick. A _long_ and _thick_ dick.

“Like what you see?” the hunk teased.

“Oh fuck yes,” he agreed shamelessly as he wrapped his hands around the monster to tug the other forward to another kiss.

They broke apart and three fingers were replaced by the lips. “Suck,” the other said. Thomas did. He grabbed the hand with both of his own, plunging the fingers into his mouth and _sucked_. Thomas made a show out of it, moaning as if he was servicing a dick. He lapped the pad of the fingers with his tongue, swirling them around his mouth while also maintaining eye contact with the owner of the fingers. Speaking of which, the hunk looked particularly disturbed at how sinful Thomas’s tongue was, especially when Thomas’s felt the dick against his thigh jolted.

The fingers were soon pulled out of Thomas’s mouth and Thomas was roughly spun around to face the shelf. Thomas chuckled at the enthusiasm, but he was silenced into a small hitch when the fingers probed at his most vulnerable spot. Thomas held onto the shelf when his shoulder was bitten and one finger slowly nudged its way into him with his own saliva serving as a substitute lube. He hung his head against the shelf as he gritted his teeth through the initial discomfort.

“Another?” a husky tone heard from his left ear and the shell of the ear was engulfed into the mouth. Thomas nodded his head jerkily and braced himself for the stretch he was familiar with. Two fingers fitted inside him, he had to hold on the shelf when his legs started to shake when the scissoring started. Thomas maintained the pace of his breath easily from too much ‘practices’.

“You’re holding up quite well huh?” the hunk from behind him as he felt a hard chest plastered against his back and a hard dick rubbing against the back of his thigh.

“You gotta do lot better than that to break me,” he replied with a small laugh that turned into a groan when the third finger entered him.

“Mmm… Feisty…” the Asian whispered into his ear, licking it. “I like it…” he added with another bite.

The fingers were pulled out, leaving an empty feeling inside of Thomas. Thomas spun around and snatched the condom out of other’s hand. Thomas sent a cheeky wink to the confused Asian, he used his teeth to tear the package, batting his eyelashes seductively as he did. Then he kneeled down to face the _other_ ‘package’. He maintained eye contact with the wide-eyed hunk with the condom held with his mouth, hands on both sides of the muscular hips.

Slowly he engulfed the dick into his mouth while wearing the condom on it, with minor difficulty from the wide girth. Thomas had to close his eyes with he reached the base the same time it hit the back of his throat. He had to squeeze his eyes to stop the tears. Then he sucked.

He did the same of what he did to the fingers, he hollowed his cheeks to create more suction around the thick meat. Thomas felt fingers tangling his hair while he lapped the head of the dick. One of his hands moved to fondle the balls, rolling it around, resulting in a groan from the person above. He made sure to coat it with sufficient saliva as a makeshift lube, for both of their benefit, mostly Thomas’s side, specifically his backside.

The hunk grunted and tugged Thomas’s hair impatiently. Thomas chuckled along the length, he slowly slid out the dick with a pop and he stood up. They kissed again, teeth clanking. The hunk grind them together and Thomas’s broke the kiss, sliding a finger seductively down the firm chest. “How do you want me?” his whisper filled with lust.

The Asian grunted once more, this time tugging the backside of Thomas’s thighs, “Your fucking long legs around me.” Thomas grinned as he let himself be lifted up so he could wrap his legs around the strong hips, hands bracing on the broad shoulders as he felt two palms on both side of his buttocks holding him up. The shelf edge digging into his backside.

The hands on his ass spread apart the cheeks and the dick rubbed along the crack, teasing Thomas by brushing the entrance over and over. Thomas grunted in annoyance, his hole quivering with the need to be filled.

“Y’know… you’re pretty easy letting strangers fuck you in the ass,” the hunk smirked, continuing his teasing by just rubbing around the fuckhole.

“Jesus, what the _fuck_ are you waiting for?!” Thomas seethed, glaring at the teaser.

“How much do you need it?” the tease continued, this time a finger slid in Thomas just a few millimeters to test it out, before pulling out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Thomas grunted. He was loose and wet, he was _ready_. And he would appreciate it if the hunk would fuck him anytime now.

The hunk chuckled before he spread Thomas’s cheeks apart once more, the head of his dick probing the pink hole. He kissed Thomas as he slid in the warm cavern. Thomas groaned into the kiss when the burn came. It was a satisfying burn, spreading Thomas apart for some heavy love-making session.

“God finally, _yes_!” Thomas whispered when they broke apart. “O- _oh_ …” Thomas’s breath shuddered, “you’re so big!” Thomas praised, liking how full he felt right now as the monster made its way into him.

That seemed to fill someone’s ego when a chuckle-slash-grunt was heard, “And you’re so _tight_!” the hunk gritted his teeth. “Too long since someone feed your slutty hole huh?” The dick was fully sheathed inside Thomas, allowing Thomas to adjust to the extreme length.

 _Oh my god, he’s a dirty talker._ Thomas thought, another plus right there. “Oh y-yeah, you better feed it full then,” Thomas replied with a tired grin, carding one hand into the already messed-up hair to pull him into a kiss.

“Don’t worry,” a peck on the lips, “I will,” a shark-like grin masked the handsome face.

And then the thrusting begun.

It was slow at first, testing out Thomas’s cavern. The hunk slid in and out slowly with the lubrication from Thomas’s saliva, which annoyed Thomas once more. Thomas knitted his brow, he tugged the black hair to pull the hunk’s face closer. “I’m not gonna break. _Fuck_. _Me_.”

It took a second of shock before Thomas’s wish was granted. “ _Gladly_.” The hunk rapidly increased the pace, and also adding more strength into the thrusts.

“ _Yes!_ ” Thomas shouted in delight as he was fucked, like a kid getting his candy. Thomas loved the friction made against his inner wall from the large dick, jabbing Thomas’s core with every thrust. Thomas wrapped one arm around the tanned shoulder when the Asian rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder, the other remained in the black hair. Labored breaths puffed into Thomas’s ear as the hunk fucked Thomas without holding back, fully using Thomas as a tool of orgasm.

“O-oh _yes_! Fuck me like that— _ugh!_ ” Thomas continued to praise.

“How— _hah_ – many times… you let people fuck you like— _hah_ —this hmm?” the hunk mocked in between pants, amidst the on-going slapping noise when tanned hips came in contact with the pale ass. “You just gonna spread your legs— _hah_ —for every dick huh?”

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Thomas’s blood boiled even more as his dick that was rubbing between their stomachs jolted in reaction. “ ** _Keep talking_**!” Thomas screamed as he tightened his legs even more.

“You’re soooo _naughty_ ,” the hunk said without breaking the pace as he tilted his head back to face Thomas, “I ought to _punish_ you.”

“Oh fuck yeah, punish me baby,” Thomas panted out as he stared into the dark abyss of the hunk’s eyes swirled with unadulterated lust. “Teach me some fucking lessons _damn it_!”

Thomas yelped when the hunk pulled out and he was thrown to the ground, kneeling on all fours. A hard spank came to his rear making him choked in surprise. Then his ass was spread apart once more and the hunk wasted no time slamming back in, already missing Thomas’s tight heat, resuming the punishing pace that had Thomas whining out. A chiseled body plastered against Thomas’s back and heaving panting breathed against the back of Thomas’s neck.

Sweat dripped onto the floor as Thomas hung his head low. “Oh _f-fuck_!” Thomas pushed his hips back to meet every thrust. “ _Nngh_! Fuck!” he continued to curse when his sweet spot was brushed over. His hands that were holding himself up were starting to tremble. The pace of his breath was erratic. _This guy is too fucking good!_ Thomas thought. Tears swelling his eyes from the intense stimulation, making him blink his eyes rapidly to get rid of them. Thomas hadn’t had such a good fuck in a long time.

“Yes! _Scream for me_!” the husky voice of the hunk created more turmoil in Thomas’s stomach as he let loose more crude words. Conservations be damned! A hand held Thomas’s hips as an anchor to pull Thomas back as the hunk drilled Thomas open. Thomas could feel the abs and hardened nipples against his back with each rocking movement. Thomas almost face-planted the ground when a hand slithered its way around Thomas’s dick, harshly tugging it in sync with the fucking. Both of their moans filled the air as they fucked like bunnies.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Thomas won’t last under the continuous assault from both side. To make it worse, Thomas was lifted like he weighted nothing and was slammed back down onto the dick while the hunk switched to a sitting position, jabbing head on to Thomas’s prostate. “ _AHH!!_ ” Thomas yelled, his body was convulsing, tension coiling in every part of his body.

The pace was never broken, Thomas continued to get fuck while being tugged off. This new position made the jabs hit his prostate even more frequently, gravity making the thrusts hit harder and deeper. Thomas was melting, losing control of his own body into a limp fuckdoll for the Asian to milk his dick.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, _I’m coming!_ ” Thomas chanted with his head bow down, he felt so ashamed he didn’t last longer that he normally would, putty in a hands of a total stranger.

“Then _come!_ ” the deep voice behind Thomas commanded.

A scream tore through Thomas’s throat as he came. A strong orgasm hit Thomas right in his core, his whole body convulsed, forcing the hunk to stop and hold Thomas’s down with an arm around Thomas’s waist as the other hand continued to milk Thomas for his worth. Strings of cum jetted out of Thomas’s dick onto the floor in front of them and their legs. A kiss landed on Thomas’s shoulder comfortingly while the hand wrapped around Thomas’s dick slowed its pace.

Thomas would not admit to anyone ever that he was whimpering while one of his hands shakily halted the handjob, his over-sensitized dick couldn’t take it anymore. Then Thomas realized the other guy hadn’t come yet, he tried to turn around to communicate but the hunk acted first. “Shhh,” the Asian shushed, being aware of Thomas’s thoughts. Instead, he lifted Thomas’s off him, the still-loaded and undeniably hard dick slipped out of Thomas’s loose and puffy hole in a slicking noise. Instantly Thomas felt empty.

“Uhnn…?” Thomas’s short circuited mind couldn’t comprehend was what going on when his was laid back down onto the ground, a small hiss left his mouth when his sore bum touched the cold cement.

Thomas was now laying with the hunk kneeling between his spread legs. Dark eyes seizing the sight of Thomas while the hunk took of the condom. Then he started tugging himself off, eyes never leaving Thomas’s body. Thomas’s mind clicked, the Asian was getting off of the image of a wrecked Thomas.

 _Oh god._ Thomas thought. The color red filling his cheeks as he held himself up on his elbows. He could see the hunk’s eyes trailing along his body, specifically focusing on his used hole that he was sure was very puffy, pink, and glistening with his own saliva. He was even surer that he looked like a pile of mess under the hunk, the image itself was causing embarrassment to eat up Thomas. And then the hunk was _moaning_. _Shit!_ Thomas’s dick gave a weak kick, already very spent from just one orgasm. His betraying body trying to kick-start sex mode as the hunk put on quite a show beating himself off in front of Thomas. Thomas’s legs started to dawdle at the unfairness.

The hunk had the guts to fucking smirk at Thomas, albeit it was a tired one. He knew the effect he had on Thomas as he continued to wank off. “You look gorgeous…” he whispered, eyes eating up Thomas like a rare treat. “ _So fucking beautiful_ …” he panted.

Then he came. Throwing his head back with squeezed eyes, loudly moaning as he painted Thomas with his cum. Pearl white cum kept jetting out of the large dick, landing on Thomas’s torso like a paint on a canvas. Thomas grunted in dismay of being treated this way. But the other major side of him _loved it_. Loved being used, loved being overpowered, loved being manhandled. _Loved being cummed on_.

The Asian heaved a large breath as he finally let go of his own dick, apparently spent. They both grinned at each other. No words need to be spoken as the message was clear. They had fun.

Then the door unlocked by a key. And Newt walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway~ I'm just gonna tell you guys that my school is starting soon.  
> And as for the multichapter I'm writing. I'm thinking of making tons of edits because I personally don't like it so far. I'm not used to writing long fics :/
> 
> Leave a comment though~  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
